digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael (Adventure)
|digivice= |grade=7th''Digimon Adventure 02: Official Encyclopedia III'' |gender=Male |relatives=Michel J. Barton (Father) |nationality=American |occupation= }} is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure 02. He is partnered to . In the Brazilian dub for Digimon Adventure 02, he was treated as if he was Willis, receiving the same voice actor.Brazilian dub of Digimon Adventure 02, "The Samurai of Sincerity" 14 Appearance Michael has blond wavy hair and blue eyes. He is described by Yolei as "handsome" in the Japanese version and as " " in the English dub. He wears a light green shirt with green sleeves and collar with a losangle with a white "|マ}} in the middle. He also wears buttoned blue jeans, white socks, and black and red sneakers with black circles in the ankles. In winter, he wears a gray hooded shirt over a yellow shirt under a dark green jacket with a green upside down triangle on each side of the chest, light brown pants, and brown shoes. Description Michael has a crush on Mimi. Fiction In 1999, when Digimon started appearing all around the world, Michael saw a Gorillamon in New York. In the English version, he became a afterward, while in the Japanese version he only became one two years later. In 2002, Michael, traveling with Mimi Tachikawa, first meets the Japanese when they go to 's restaurant, and decides to pay the bill as the group didn't have Digi-dollars. Another Gorillamon appears, and Betamon and digivolve into and to remove its Dark Spiral. After the battle, Michael wonders why the Digimon Emperor would want to try to take over the . He then watches 's battle against Digitamamon. In the English version, at the end of the day, Michael asks Yolei Inoue on a date. Afterward, Michael and Mimi return to the Real World. He appeared again during the world tour. arrives in Miami, where Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji and Yamato "Matt" Ishida meet up with him. Michael brings them to an airport where he tells Ken and Matt to take a helicopter to go to Mexico and where a jet waits for Michael and Davis to take them to New York. The pilot of the jet is none other than Michael's father, whom Davis recognizes as Michael J. Barton, a Hollywood movie star. Davis then asks Michael why he didn't tell him that his father was a movie star. Michael, not knowing what to say, just chuckles nervously. With help from Mimi and Palmon who use flashlights to turn a street to an improvised run-way, the jet lands in New York safely. Michael's father sits by in Central Park, eating rice balls. Mimi then tells them that the plan is to bring the Digimon to Central Park. Michael asks Mimi if she thought of the plan. Mimi says that it was the idea of Benjamin. Michael then states that some of the American DigiDestined became DigiDestined during 2001 like him while some aren't and that he has met some but not all. As the American DigiDestined bring the Digimon to New York, they recieve a call for help from another American DigiDestined named who is having problems with a Cherrymon. Benjamin gives Palmon the power to Digivolve into while Davis has digivolve to and Michael has Betamon digivolve to Seadramon. They make haste to aid Phil. They battle the Cherrymon but are overpowered by it. The other American DigiDestined, , Lou and Steve, come to help and they finally defeat the Cherrymon at last. They then proceed to bring the Digimon to Central Park where Davis sends the Digimon back to the . He and the others cheer for a job well done. Mimi's parents then surprisingly arrive in Central Park and ask about Digimon. Michael, along with Mimi, Davis and his fellow American DigiDestined, pretends to be ignorant of what they're talking about. Michael, as well as the American DigiDestined, makes his last appearance in the fight against . He is seen in the streets of New York raising his Digivice to the sky with Mimi and the American DigiDestined. In both the original and English versions, he does not call out Betamon's name but still sends out a beam of golden light from his Digivice and is transported to the Digital World. When he arrives in the Digital World, he stands with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Catherine Deneuve. Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Allies